Haruto : An adventure through the Verses
by Aeigns
Summary: Drop an Almighty Wizard with godlike powers in a shinobi world with the most powerful demon inside of him. Make him meet the container of the nine tails. Give him popularity, respect and invaluable resources. And this is what comes out of it.
1. The beginning

It was the void that was suffocating, intimidating and demanding for any individual. Still though the two contestants were there having a spar. Now this goes without saying that only ascended beings contests spar in void as any other existences shall simply perish. The ones to spar for dominance were that universe's ultimate force versus the champion of several multiverses. The former was none other than jubii or the legendary ten-tails. The latter was the apprentice of the endless – Elèanor.

The idea of a multiverse is truly a fascinating prospect designed by the "Great Three" Endlesses or the "Creator siblings"- Cresselia or the Endless of Life, the nameless Endless of Fate and Elèanor or the Endless of Death. It is said that after creating a single Universe the three got tired and bored. So out of their amusement they began designing multiple universes and created all possible possibilities for each verse they created. Every ripple-effect, time-quadruple or paradox made many possibilities for every universe. They named them Parallel Universes.

Soon they got bored again and started creating other Universes with their own uniqueness. Where one universe had simple people the other had life in multiple planets. While one had these life-forms well-connected, in the other there were meta-humans or/and mutants present. One verse had elemental-wielding people so the other had ki-wielding people. While one had people wielding ambient force yet another had strange creatures with supernatural powers. So the possibilities are just wide… very wide. The Endlesses named them the Multiverse.

Now there were countless multiverses and many got created by the Endlesses every day. Regulation of these multiverses needed their own guardians. So the three Endlesses entrusted this job to the lower Endlesses. Their job was to supply every multiverse a sect or cult of (usually) immortals who were entrusted with the job of regulation of the multiverses they were responsible for. They became the Gods.

It seemed that the oldest three deity grew bored yet again some hundreds of millennia after coming out of the idea of multiverses. So they proposed a game. Each of the three Endlesses would choose for themselves a champion whom they would help travel ten multiverses to champion at excluding their Home-verse. The one to bag the most verses quickest shall be hailed the winner along-side their "sponsor".

As the process goes – birth-sustenance-death, Cresselia hose her Campion first. Her test was for her champion to master the control of ambient force in Wizard's apprentice verse and one Myrddin Emyrs, a.k.a Merlin accomplished that feat the fast. The Sorcerer went through three verses before failing to not die.

Fate's Champion was none other than an Asgardian by the name of Thor. His task was to save a universe more than once – a feat worthy of an immortal like Thor. His super-human capabilities pulled him through five Multiverses before he perished in a Multiverse with no technology and stuck in medieval ages. As much a prodigal engineer Thor was, he was by no means an inventor which led to his unfortunate demise.

The last was Elèanor's turn. But unlike her siblings she decided to wait patiently. She took no less than two millennia scouting for a worthy champion. Her task was to gather three of the Hallows she gave away to three siblings in one Multiverse where a sect of people had the ability to wield ambient force. She however had a direct influence in who is in possession of which Hallow and thus it was clear that only an individual with her approval had the ability to gather all Hallows – a feat even tough after getting her approval. Much blood was spilled, relations upturned and lives taken this Multiverse for the possession of these three invaluable articrafts until the Hallows became a myth and a good bedtime story for children. However after many millennia's worth struggle, even though without knowing about it, the prodigal descendent of the youngest sibling, whom Elèanor gifted her cloak, managed to unite the three infamous Deathly Hallows.

Unlike her siblings though, even after the completion of her tasks, Elèanor waited to prepare her Champion. Throughout the life he spent in that Multiverse Elèanor frequented the prodigy. He was a sponge for knowledge and with his wife of that Universe he had travelled around the world seeking knowledge wherever he could find. Hailed as a Hero, he was the first Omega Mage with his wife following him as the Supreme Mage – orders of strength of ambient force wielders of that Multiverse. By the time of his death there was no knowledge of that Universe that Elèanor's fated did not know. Elèanor herself was too impressed with the boy and did something none ever expected. The strongest entity, the strongest of the Endlesses made him her apprentice.

Even after agreeing to be her champion the prodigy first asked Elèanor to prepare him before letting him jump in the tasks. Elèanor was only too patient and elated to comply and thus in a void where time has no meaning, Eleanor relayed all knowledge she had to her Champion. Then began the tasks. All champions were granted a wish before their onstart of their tasks. Emyrs chose to keep his staff while co-incidentally Thor chose his hammer. Elèanor's apprentice however wisely and somewhat cunningly chose to keep all resources he possessed and possesses. This now included his huge wealth of Gold, knowledge, powers and familiars and as per the wish the Endlesses had to comply – though all three were impressed.

Siren-Heritage, body magic, realm-walking ability, beast-speaking ability, reptile-controlling ability, shape-shifting and shadow wielding were the abilities he had at first. His first two verses were Star Gate Verse and Star Wars Verse and in both of them he gained huge masses of knowledge and resources like light-sabers and infinity stones. The Mummy Verse, being quite similar to his home verse, gave him huge wealth and very ancient knowledges.

The next was the X-man Verse where he got his first ability in ages – the mutant ability to copy abilities and knowledge by just looking at someone. Pokèmon Verse was where he gained many allies and learnt the animals' supernatural moves. Still though it was quite a tough one as he had to capture all legendary and mystique types beside others. His allies passed on with his demise in that universe bit he was promised by Elèanor that they would always respond to his summons and will wait for him with his loved ones when he would finally enter his afterlife.

He had a blast however in copying abilities in the next two verses of the Justice League verse and Dragon Ball Verse. While he got alien technology and resources from both verses, the latter helped him a lot in improving his martial arts. The next Verse was the Hunger Games Verse and both Elèanor and her fated considered this to be the most screwed up Verse. Though the Champion prevailed and brought down the Capitol, he took pleasure in exploiting one of the best human-technology so far.

The next verse was the Champion's first medieval verse – the Avatar verse where the four Elemental nations were at war. He learnt all arts of wielding from these people and even created an affinity of his own – the ability to wield lightning. He gained the name Yuánsù shén in that Verse which translates as the Elemental God.

Throughout the multiverses the Champion carried the three Hallows' powers sealed within himself. The original articrafts were still in his possession but like their counterparts now as in his Home Verse, they were only strongest and most resilient ones of their kind as only three Hallows can be there in existence in the system of life.

Now was the champions last Verse. The last one before he would get his promised reward of reuniting with all his loved ones. His parents he never properly met since he was an infant. His godfather, friends, honorary uncle, godson, children, and of course his wives. The siren heritage he inherited from his mother sometimes made his prone to be intimate with more than one woman. Usually his heritage took care of his needs and made the girls he was interested in bi-sexuals. Daphne Greengrass, Tracy Davis and Fleur Delacour from his home Verse and his first wives. Samantha Carter from Star Gate Verse, Evelyn from his Mummy Verse after he actually molded himself with his counterpart – Erick Connell. Then there was Mystique and Rogue from X-man Verse, Serena Yvone and Cynthia Shirona from Pokèmon Verse, Kara Zorel and Starfire from Justice League Verse, Android Eighteen and Bulma Briefs from Dragon Ball Verse, Glimmer Braveheart and Johana Mason from Hunger Games Verse and finally Toph, Azula and Kasami (Katara's OOC twin sister) from the Avatar Verse. All in all he couldn't wait to be done with this final Verse.

Thus his first task had been to tame this biju and get the Jubi sucked inside himself to make himself the tenth and ultimate jinchuriki. Tough job indeed but he isn't the Champion and Apprentice of Death and the Yuánsù shén for nothing. The clash however was anticlimactic. It was a duel of master-minds between two ascended beings. After about a few centuries of stand-off the legendary beast of this Verse finally relented and for the first time in such a long time the two contestants blinked signaling the end of the duel. What and how the duel occurred is a mystery safeguarded between ascended beings, however when the Jubi bowed her head in submission it showed clearly that it deemed her to-be-container worthy of her stature.

With a cry to the heavens the Jubi rushed at her newly appointed master. As soon as the light blue energy-form of ten-tails made contact with the Champion, she got sucked in him. A clash ensued between the energy reserves of the two superpowers. After an eternity of pain for the new jinchuriki, the Jubi's energy core finally started pouring and molding itself with her container's reserve, while the majestic beast made itself comfortable in the heavily warded and protected mindscape of her container that her "landlord" opened for her willingly.

On the outside the container suffered from immense pain as the jubii's powers started taking a toll on his physical features. Healing factor which he got from Logan in X-man Verse amplified and so did all his other powers. His body grew more powerful in natural state and his stamina scoured to inhuman levels. His new appearance for this Reality started taking effect. His bangs turned Carolina blue while his hair turned short and slick with an Egyptian-blue hue. His canines grew sharper and his nails grew more pointed with pores to secret poison of the saber-demon. An itching began on his eyes while the ancient knowledge accumulated by the Jubi started pouring down in his head that the occluding gurdians of his mind started assorting. Deep blue face paints appeared on his face that marked him as the jubi jinchuriki. Knowledge of his newly acquired Rinnegan dojotsu started surfacing through his mind as his pain slowly resided.

Panting heavily Harry Potter-Eveningshade finally opened his eyes to reveal his consistent cerulean-emerald orbs. His hair reverted to its shoulder-length raven hair with a blonde bang and a blood-red auburn strand. Suddenly the eyes turned purple with a ripple pattern that spread over the eyeball while the hair turned to the Carolina-blue bangs with Egyptian-blue hue and then he emitted a roar that shook the entire void and was heard from outside of it as well where the Endlesses had assimilated not even an hour earlier. Elèanor could be seen smirking coolly and the sweet sound of her champion's success.


	2. Settling down

Making a place in a new Verse is always amusing for Harry. Especially when it comes to establishing identity. Elèanor always tends to find certain ways for allowing him to get proof for his claims. Entering the time skip of five hundred years the Eveningshade Palace was first constructed on temporal plane of infinite mensuration on the lands which shall later emerge as the hidden Leaf Village of Kohonagakure no Sato. The massive palace, similar to Harry's home Verse's Eveningshade Palace, having been created, a forest and a lake similar to the layout of the Forbidden Forest and the Black Lake of Hogwarts was also created on the plane. Genetic monograms of Harry's homeland's magical creatures were released into the forest and lake while many worker clones of House-elves were left for the upkeep of the Palace.

Skipping about half a century later a treaty was signed between Harry's "ancestor" and the first Daimyo of the Fire Nation after said Daimyo lost to the infamous undead jackal army of the Eveningshades that Harry could raise from his knowledge of Egyptian Necromancy and still live due to his status as Elèanor's apprentice.

Skipping to a hundred years later the Eveningshades signed a treaty with the Daimyo before going incognito and placing the astral plane under Fidelius Charm. Skipping to a hundred years before sustenance time, agents of the Eveningshades deal with a young Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara and agree on the behalf of the Eveningshades to help build the Hidden Leaf Village of Konohagakure. The Eveningshades get a founder seat of one of three of the most votes in the Administrative Council just below the Hokage and, as per treaty, secures an oath of secrecy from Hokage Senju and makes their Seats dormant. This limits the Eveningshades only to the myths even though they help rebuild the Village thrice at the end of each of the three Shinobi War through the means of the Daimyo.

To the present time, the current Fire Daimyo receives a letter bearing the Eveningshade crest which entails the identity of Harry, how his parents died defending the village from the Kyubii attack three years ago and how the current Lord Eveningshade – the last of his kin besides Harry, wishes the Daimyo to help raise his grandson and heir to the Shade Throne as he himself is incapable of doing such as he is obviously dead by the time the letter reaches the Daimyo. He also wished to not disclose in public the heritage of his grandson until Harry himself desires to do so and to take any steps necessary to make him grow to embrace the life of a shinobi. Finally he asked the Daimyo to let his grandson keep his last name as the name of Eveningshade has been almost lost in the history by now.

All Daimyos were taught to both fear and respect the name of Eveningshade. Their very wishes must be followed with perfection. The current Daimyo was no exception. The very notion that for the first time in centuries a Lord Eveningshade has issued a direct order was enough for him to make sure that the order is followed. He also knew that the Lord was correct about the name as not even the Sandaime Hokage was aware of their importance. So placing the child under the Sandaime's care and putting him in an orphanage to reduce attention seemed to be the best idea. Still though he would have to have a meeting with Sarutobi about the circumstance that befell upon him. In the meantime he would send his guards to collect the child from the designated place as stated by the now Lt. Lord Eveningshade.

Hiruzen Sarutobi was in quite the quandary. He couldn't help but feel awed at looking at the three year old sitting opposite to him with inhuman grace unexpected at his age. The Daimyo had earlier relayed to him all about the Eveningshade Clan's hands behind Konohagakure and to say that he was shocked that the myths are true would be a big understatement. True to the stories he had heard in his childhood that was now lost in time, the child's eyes held wisdom far surpassing his age behind the genuine sadness at having lost the last of his family. It warmed Hiruzen's heart that even through the shadows the Eveningshade clan had always assisted the Leaf Village and it saddened him when he learnt that the child lost his parents an attack while saving him – just like another child he was aware of. He feared what would be the reaction of the child when he learns what the fate of that cursed Biju became. Would he, like the rest hate Naruto or would he, just like the legends of his ancestors, take the harder path rather than the easier one.

The child had another thing that not only shocked Hiruzen but also made him hopeful that the child can understand Naruto the best. An Eveningshade crest bearing letter personally delivered to him by Harry explained one of the many close-guarded secrets of the clan. Hiruzen was flabbergasted to learn that the Eveningshades for generations had been the jinchurikis of the Jubi or the ten-tails. Lord Eveningshade also explained that the sole reason they couldn't aid Konoha with the Jubi's powers during the Kyubi attack was because just more than a month ago Harry's mother had transplanted the Jubi to him making him the new container. Even now Hiruzen could feel the raw chakra of the Juubi from Harry and he has to say that even the Kyubi's chakra emanated from Naruto pales in comparison to it.

Now Hiruzen was by no means a power hungry leader like the other current Kages. But even he could realize the status Konoha can attain when he would reveal that the Leaf is now in the possession of two of the world's strongest jinchurikis. But he was no fool to reveal their status this early. While Naruto's status is known by the council due to his foolishness only he himself and Harry knows about the Jubi. And he would make sure to keep it at that. The dangers of revealing Harry's jinchuriki status is not only from outside but also from inside like with Danzo and his ROOTs. So now he has to get the boy a place to live until the boy accesses the Eveningshade Palace as his grandfather has stated. Lord Eveningshade clarified that it was only a means to make young Harry familiar to the outside world and he would be the first Eveningshade to do so.

"So are you ready to meet a few friends Harry-kun?" asked Hiruzen.

The boy simply raised his head and locked his alluring cerulean-emerald eyes with Hiruzen. The Sandaime was awed by suddenly feeling the power of those eyes. It looked like it had years of wisdom but also held a level of innocence – the only aspect closest to matching his age followed by his physique.

Nodding Harry replied nervously though fluently, "I am jiji."

Hiruzen couldn't help but chuckle at that. The boy sure was able to lighten his mood. It was afterall no fault of the boy to call him that as he himself had forgotten to mention his name and the boy would obviously not know what his stature was in the village. A welcomed change indeed.


End file.
